


Her Angel

by CondonIrish



Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CondonIrish/pseuds/CondonIrish
Summary: Carol loves Therese. Now her love for her will grow even stronger.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Comments: 38
Kudos: 22





	1. Airport

The place was jammed with people heading off on their vacations to various parts of the world. Among these holiday makers were Carol Aird and her girlfriend Therese Belivet. They were about to fly to Mexico for a much needed sun holiday and they had spoken of nothing else since they had reunited as a couple only three weeks previously. Carol wore sun tan shorts and a T Shirt complete with a sombrero and her sunglasses. Therese was more modern dressed because she wanted to keep her holiday outfit a surprise until they got there.

Carol looked at her love. 'Not afraid of flying are you angel?' she joked.

Therese chuckled.' I wouldn't know cos I've never flown.'

This took Carol aback a bit. She'd been flying for years and her soft spoken lover had yet to try it out. Still Carol smiled at Therese. 'Don't worry, i'll look after you.' 'And in more ways than one.' Her naughty voice had kicked in and it made Therese blush. Still her voice was a mixture of concern and humor. Therese moved in close to her. 'Who says i can't do that myself?' She winked at Carol and now it was Carol's turn to blush. This was a nice moment and they poked each other playfully. Then Therese moved her mouth to Carol's ear.

'What you have given me is the most precious gift i ever had. 'For that you will always be in my heart.' She moved back to her normal sitting position as Carol engulfed the words she'd just heard. But as she went to respond to her, Therese put her finger to Carol's lips. 'Hold that thought, i need coffee. 'I'll get you one too'. Carol smiled back and nodded. Therese got up and disappeared into the busy crowd and made her way towards the stairs that led down to the coffee stand. The words became engraved on Carol's mind after she'd gone 'What lovely words' she kept thinking to herself and she couldn't wait to return those kind and heartfelt words in a more sexual way. She laughed away to herself.

Five minutes went by and Carol briefly nodded off before she woke a few minutes later. To her surprise, Therese wasn't back yet, so she decided to see if she was held up. The queue at the coffee stands at airports was nuts after all. Slowly she navigated her way through the crowds and made her way in the direction of the stairs. As it came further into view she noticed a group seemed to have formed around the stairs. It was a cluster of people.

'Stay calm people, It's only coffee.' she mumbled to herself, thinking the queue was stretching the length of the stairs. But suddenly it looked like they were all looking down at something. Carol slowed down a bit but kept moving until a pocket appeared in the crowd and she was able to look down the stairs. Her heart jumped into her mouth at what she saw.

'THERESE.' she yelled out. 

At the end of the stairs lay Therese and a woman above her had her ear against her mouth. Without wasting a micro second, Carol bolted down the steps and to her side, before crying out. 'WHAT'S HAPPENED?'

A bystander spoke up. 'She tripped on the stairs and hit her head on the railing, it was a terrible fall.' Carol felt the tears forming in her eyes as the woman in front of her and two others were attempting to get some form of reaction from Therese. But nothing was working and Carol along with everyone else could see that she was motionless.

'Madam i need you to move away now.' 

She looked up and saw an airport security guard standing there trying to force her back. She was trying to to yell out that they were a couple but there was too much chaos. She was dragged away by other bystanders as further attempts continued. Carol couldn't contain the tears. Now there were three people trying to save Therese, whether any of them were doctors or paramedics she had no idea but they were working hard. Then....suddenly they just stopped doing what they were doing. The area went quiet and Carol dared not to think the unthinkable. The first woman that Carol had seen working on her turned and walked over to her. Then she spoke words that killed Carol both inside and out.

'I'm so sorry... She's gone.

The place was then attacked by a devastated scream as Carol cried for her love, who was now lying cold on the floor, her young life having been taken away from her so cruelly. She crumbled to the floor as another caring bystander placed a jacket over Therese in a quite and respectful manner. Carol heard the same thought going through her mind over and over again.

'MY ANGEL.' 

She then begged for whatever unfairness had snatched Therese away from her to take her too.


	2. Later that day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know ye most be shocked at what's happened but please keep reading, this is something i am very passionate about.

The life of Carol Aird which had only been a few hours had been a blur and a nightmare since she had lost Therese. She kept crying and thinking about the day. About how she had tripped on the stairs and broken her neck, which had killed her instantly. She kept thinking how Therese wouldn't have even known what had happened to her and how her life had suddenly gone blank. That ripped a hole in Carol's heart and she felt it could kill her with the pain it brought. But no, she had to live with this unbearable feeling. When they had reunited they had set their future together, and now it was gone forever. It was pure devastation and it made her body weigh a massive ton. After the accident she had refused to leave her side because she didn't want to leave her on her own. It had taken an almighty effort to get Carol to leave her side at the hospital. Eventually Abby came to take her home.

Tears were in Abby's eyes as she spoke to Carol.

'Carol i can't tell you how sorry i am, but we need to leave now.' Knowing fully well what she had said would have no affect on Carol whats so ever. Not surprisingly she didn't respond. She failed to stop staring at her love lying peacefully in front of her. But she soon allowed Abby to lead her out of the hospital and into the car, Abby was driving of course. She took her home but was terribly worried, not just for Carol, but for Rindy too. It was the moment she led Carol inside her house that she made up her mind that her and Rindy were going to stay with her.

'Carol i just want you to stay here for a moment while i go pack a bag for you. You and Rindy can stay with me until you're better.' Abby was pleading inside that Carol would agree with her. 'Abby i know you want to help me, but i can't be around anyone right now...' but Abby cut her off. 'You can't be alone and not with Rindy to take care of. 'I will do it all for you. I can care for her while you rest and do what you need to help you through this. 'Please don't fight me on this Carol, because i'm not going to leave you on your own.' She was fighting to stay strong for her best friend. But she was only barely managing it. 

Thankfully Carol agreed and within a couple of minutes Abby had them ready to leave. Harge was looking after Rindy. He'd heard what happened and was speechless for Carol. It made him want to take back all the terrible things he'd done to her when he'd been trying to get her to reject her sexuality. He was going to have to get a moment with her to prove that he was truly sorry. He had simply no idea how she would respond to that, but he had to try.

By the time Abby got Carol into bed at her house, Carol was shattered and asking for Rindy. Abby quickly assured her. 'She'll be here first thing in the morning i swear.' 'Harge understands what you're going through.' If Carol wasn't so distraught she would have laughed at the suggestion that Harge was sorry that her girlfriend was dead but she had zero strength to do anything. She gave up and fell into a grieving sleep.

'Just sleep honey.' Abby whispered softly.

'Just sleep.' she repeated as her own tears overwhelmed her now.


	3. Planning The Hard Farewell (In The Worst Possible Way)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a very dramatic chapter so be warned. It's sad but i'm telling a story. It's important you all know that. Feedback is most welcome.

It had been a month since the world had collapsed, Days full of sorrow, regret but also something positive. Carol had been a shell of her former self and spent a lot of the time looking at the photos that Therese had taken of her. She'd taken these on her first visit to Carol's house months ago. It had been such a painful memory for Carol and no doubt for Therese also. Yet Carol was remembering the good times and she finally encouraged herself to get up in the mornings and do something that crushed her but also gave her a responsibility.

She started planning the funeral.

Therese had no living family or known siblings. Just some friends in New York and others she had made during her brief period at the New York Times. Apart from that there was only Carol she had. She had Rindy and Abby too but Carol was her rock. It didn't seem like she had anyone in a family term so she decided to give her the send off she deserved. She would tell the world about this beautiful angel, even if it tore any remaining peace from her while doing it.

She booked the local church, since she had never found out if Therese had been a Catholic or had a church she attended. She was choosing this for her like she was her own family.

Of course Abby was on hand to help, but became concerned about Carol's frame of mind. She was working too hard. Within days she had flowers, cars, a list of those that would come and about five or six other things that convinced Abby that she had done enough planning. So she knew it was time to explain that to her. Somehow she just knew this wouldn't be an easy conversation.

She felt that even more when she entered the living room and found Carol sitting on the floor, the phone in one hand and a glass of Scotch in the other. Plus piles of paper and all sorts of arrangements were everywhere. 'Carol?' the nerves in Abby's voice were obvious from the get go.

'Abs, now isn't a good time, i still have loads to do.' We'll talk later.' This left Abby in a bad situation. 'Look Carol, i want you to stop all this insane non stop work, 'you have done amazing but i'm scared your making yourself ill from not slowly down.' Just stop for an hour please.' We haven't had a proper talk in so long.' 'Therese would understand and there are more important things happening too.' There was a pause and then Carol dropped the phone and made straight for Abby.

'How fucking dare you say that.' 'What you don't think Therese was worth it? 'You think a month is more than enough to forget about her and let someone else do the donkey work? 'Who the hell is going to do that?' 'She had no family and her friends didn't know her the way i did and you're telling me to stop.' 'YOU'RE TELLING ME TO STOP.' MORE IMPORTANT THINGS HAPPENING? WHAT THINGS? She couldn't contain her anger anymore and shook Abby furiously. It was so rough that she caused Abby to fall back onto the armchair behind her.

'CAROL STOP.' Abby begged, but with also a lot of anger in her voice. Carol didn't stop there. 'You know i never would of met her if you hadn't come on to me all those years ago. 'If we hadn't got together i never would of known i was a lesbian.' But you were adamant and you just wanted to fuck me.' 'And that put all that doubt in my head and i spent years looking for Ms Right. I found her, but i wouldn't have had to if you stayed away from me in the first place. 'You still want me to stop or shall i continue?' 'I have plenty more i can say.' Then Abby fought back and threw it back in Carol's face. 'You have hardly noticed Rindy since this happened and i'm guessing you wouldn't want me saying that either. I don't think she appreciates neglect.'

Carol went wide eyed and lost her temper. She slapped her hard across the face. 'You bitch, you FUCKING BITCH.' I've never been so insulted in my life.

'I'm sorry Carol, i didn't mean that,' Abby tried to get her words out while holding her hand to her cheek where Carol had hit her.

'Your nothing to me Abby and i'll make sure you know that forever.' Carol was infected with rage and belted her again across the face.

Abby screamed tears. She was horrified by her best friend's attitude. It was horrendous behavior, but she tried to put it all down to her grief. But Carol had heard enough. 'I'm outta here and i'm taking Rindy. And you show your face at that church, they'll be burying two woman.' Abby begged her to stop but Carol refused and just minutes later she had taken Rindy and left in a taxi. Abby could do nothing but cry. Her left hand still nursing her swollen cheek.

I'M SO SORRY.' she screamed. But since she was alone, no one could hear her.


	4. Harge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are all enjoying this story. It's hard hitting but i couldn't be happier with what I've written.  
> I appreciate feedback as always.

'RINDY I SAID GO TO BED NOW.' Carol looked at her daughter standing on the stairs holding her teddy bear. She was annoyed that she wasn't listening to her and was concerned about her being up so late. 'But i want auntie Abby to tuck me in.' 'She always does when she comes here.' 'I want her to again.'

Carol felt like yelling the reason Abby wasn't around anymore to Rindy, but didn't want to upset the girl more than she was. 'I'm sorry snowflake, but auntie Abby can't come here anymore. She said something wrong, something that made mommy angry.' Rindy looked scared and confused.

'But mommy, Abby is your friend.' Rindy thought if she kept mentioning her, then her mommy would get her to come over. But Carol's stubbornness was impossible to get past. Rindy wasn't going to get what she wanted. 'Rindy please just go to bed and i'll come up to check on you in a while.' Carol was determined to get her back upstairs and in bed because she needed peace and quiet.

'But mommy...' then Carol lost it. RINDY CAN'T YOU DO ONE THING I ASK, JUST ONE FU...JUST ONE THING. WHEN I SAY GO TO BED, YOU GO TO BED, NOW GO. Carol caught her breath and then noticed that Rindy had tears in her eyes. Carol realized her terrible mistake and went to comfort her daughter, but Rindy ran back up the stairs. Carol was traumatized to see her go. 'Rindy sweetheart, i'm sorry. Mommy didn't mean to scare you.' But she didn't answer because she was so upset. Defeated and not wanting to frighten her anymore, she turned back towards the living room. She had frozen the sale of the house until after the funeral because she wouldn't look for a new house in this state. She couldn't bear to return to her new apartment because it made her think of those times with Therese. The times she wouldn't get again. 

It had been a very miserable few days for everyone and now Carol had scared Rindy. But Carol seemed to think that she was the one feeling it the most. She was so pig headed that she didn't even notice what she had said and done to poor defenseless Abby. The woman who she had always seen and called her best friend had been thrown to one side for no reason. Sadly Carol hadn't come to her senses and she was wasn't about to admit any wrong doing on her part. She decided to have a drink and went to the mini bar and just as she decided on Scotch again, she heard the key in the front door and turned around to see Harge walk in. Carol grumbled rudely and resumed her drink pouring. 'Everything OK Carol?' She didn't bother answering him.

'Carol please.' I just want to talk to you for a few minutes. 'Not to fight.' Harge was almost pleading with her, something he didn't do often. He was behaving like she normally did and Carol had taken on Harge's personality. It was very strange. He noticed the Scotch bottle. 'Could you put that down till after we're done here please.'

'I'm thirsty.' Carol bit back.

'Just for a minute' he responded.

She gave in. 'What do you want Harge?' I'm in no fucking mood.' 'Plus i don't want to wake Rindy.' Harge sat down then took over, while Carol remained standing. 'Carol i know what happened with Abby, she called and told me. 'You wouldn't think she'd do that considering our past encounters but she was in bits and told me everything that happened.' How could you even think of saying those things to her?' You and her are best friends, Carol what the fuck is wrong with you.'

Carol snapped right back. 'She was jealous of me and Therese, she told me to stop planning the funeral and i wasn't having that. 'She hurt me Harge, what was i supposed to do?'

'Your supposed to know that she never was doing any such thing and was trying to care for you and help you. You told her to stay away from the church tomorrow.' 'Abby will never be my favourite person in the world but there is no way i am going to let you end things between you two. 'Not over a silly fight, even if it got very bitter. 

Just then Carol's frown disappeared for the first time since her fight with Abby. Harge continued to speak. 'You didn't know what you were saying and she will never blame you or mention it again if you apologize for it.' But she'll hate you if you don't.' Carol became lost in her thoughts and then looked at Harge again.

'Why are you telling me this? I never thought it would be you.'

'Because i have hurt you before and I've learned to be sorry for it. 'You may never truly forgive me, but i'll always be sorry for what i did. Abby made me realize my mistakes before. 'She begged me to talk to you and so i knew i had to.' 'She was just concerned and worried for you.' Therese was a very nice person and she probably hated me but that's my fault and i learned to accept the two of of you. 'I could of done more to show it but i did accept it. 'But now it's your turn to fix your mistakes and you must do it now.'

Now Carol was silent and for the first time since Therese had died, was thinking clearly. A few more more seconds went by and then she broke down in tears.

'Oh my god Harge, What have i done? What have i done? I care for Abby, in fact i love her.' Oh Jesus i hit her, i hit her Harge, she'll never forgive me. 'She's been calling every day since then. 'What kind of monster am i?' Carol had gone absolutely hysterical. Terrified and traumatized for what she had done to her best friend. Harge took her in his arms and calmed her down. 'It's not too late. Go and see her now, you can fix this and you will fix it.' Now go.' 

Carol raced to put on her jacket, but then stopped in her tracks. 'Rindy.'

'What about her?' Harge asked.

'I yelled at her Harge and i scared her, i have to check on her first.' But Harge got in her way. She'll keep until tomorrow, she's young and she'll understand but you have to deal with this before tomorrow.' 'Tomorrow will be a difficult day for you both.' 'Now go.' Carol was nervous about not seeing Rindy but obeyed her ex husband for once. She was thinking she was glad she hadn't drank as she scrambled for her car keys and went for the front door. Then she stopped again. She turned and walked back to Harge and kissed him on the cheek.

'Thank you Harge.' Carol was now struggling to contain the tears. With that complement she left the house and Harge went up to check on their daughter.


	5. Do you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was one of the most important parts for me to write.  
> Feedback always welcome.

She drove through traffic like a convict on the run. It all felt like a countdown to her. Like if she got there too late, it would be too late. She took sharp turns, broke red lights and even gave the finger to one motorist that yelled out his window at her and called her a speeding blonde bombshell. 

'I should of brought my fucking gun,' she wailed as she resumed the unacceptable driving. The tears were still there and she had to make sure they didn't fog her vision. An accident could not happen now. It simply couldn't happen. Carol was sort of surprised how fast a Packard could go and part of her wanted to go even faster. The whole time, the terrible words she had said to her wonderful Abby was eating away at her like a cancer and she was cursing herself every few seconds. 

She pulled up at Abby's place without a clue about what she was going to say. Harge had said Abby was desperate to fix things but it may of just been an excuse to get her here so she could get some payback on her. But Carol almost immediately told herself to shut the fuck up as Abby wasn't like that. Though one time she remembered Abby had gotten angry at the pizza guy for being late, so she asked him if he wanted her to recommend a good garage where he could get his car repaired so he'd be on time in future. Carol laughed at that comment and never forgot it. As her thoughts were overpowering her, she saw the door fly open and Abby stood there. She looked afraid and Carol immediately shut off the engine and left the car. She ran to her, nearly tripping on her heals as she went. As she got in close enough to see Abby's face, she noticed it was red and puffy from crying. Carol wasted not another second.

'Sweetheart come here.' Carol's arms were outstretched to embrace her friend. Abby ran to her and they hugged and hugged and hugged. 'I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I deserve to die for what I said to you. 'Forgive me please.' 'Please.' 'That wasn't me talking, that version of me is gone to hell and is never coming back.' Abby was just as quick to talk and was crying all the way. 'Its ok, I know that wasn't you, I know, I know , I know.' But Carol felt terrible. 'Abbs I hit you, oh my God, I hit you twice. Oh Abbs, let me look at it for you. 'I hurt you so bad.' But Abby just shook her head and said to forget it. Carol took her head with both her hands and looked deeply into her eyes. 'I will always love you Abby, and from now we are closer than ever. 'I'll prove it to you I swear.

'No you don't have to,' Abby insisted. 'Please come in. 'In ,in, in.' she begged and Carol obeyed. When the door was closed, Carol whispered to her 'Do you?' to which Abby said 'Yes.' With that response, Carol kissed her. Not just a friendly one, a deep passionate one. Abby mauled back and wrapped her arms around Carol's neck, then pushed her coat down her arms while Carol went for Abby's top. She quickly unbuttoned it and clasped her bra cups with both hands. When the coat was on the floor, Abby went to work on Carol's top and unbuttoned it, before she pulled it off with her teeth. Abby slipped off her heels and squeezed Carol's breasts with all her might. The kissing continued and Carol was now focussed on Abby's skirt, but before pulling it off she put her hand up it and touched her passionately and Abby moaned in satisfaction. Then Abby did the rest for Carol, unzipping her skirt and stripping to her knickers and bra, while Carol was practically undressed too. Then Abby leaped into Carol's arms and Carol held her with ease. The kissing was starting to proceed without breathing breaks. 

Abby was still in tears but Carol took her face. 'You will always be my best friend Abby.'

Then suddenly Carol put her down, Abby took Carol's hand and guided her upstairs to her bedroom. Once they were inside, they stripped out of their bras and panties and now completely naked they fell into each other's arms, collapsed onto the bed and got into position. 

'Me first please.' Abby begged.

'Of course.' Carol agreed. 

Abby got in between Carol's legs and rode her. It was fast and more passionate than ever before. The moaning from the satisfaction they were both getting from it was deafening and Abby sucked on Carol's breasts once the intercourse had concluded. Then it was Carol's turn and she fucked Abby three times in less than half an hour. It felt like her way of saying that she was sorry and would never hurt her again. When they were done They stared at each other and rubbed each other's faces with their thumbs. Finally they were finished being romantic and Carol spoke up.

'Please come with me tommorow. 'I can't manage it without you.' I know what I said but I didn't mean it.'

Abby was trying to stop the tears again and snuggled up to Carol once more. 'I won't leave you for a moment.' Now the tears came but she didn't care. She wanted these ones to show. Carol stroked Abby brown hair. 'Thank you.' She then kissed her again and wrapped her arms around her once more. More sex followed before they started to snooze off. Soon they were both asleep. Their friendship restored, but tomorrow was going to be a very emotional and heartbreaking day. They would need to be ready.

As they slept, Abby and Carol's hands were gripped tightly.


	6. The Hard Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad chapter coming up but looking to forward to reactions.

The weather seemed to be suiting the mood of all who were in attendance. Heavy and miserable rain bucketed down, making everyone there feel worse than they had to.  
There wasn't a large crowd, as Therese hadn't known too many people, just a small cluster of friends and work colleagues. Carol sat in her Packard with Abby in the passenger seat. Both were dressed in black dresses and high heals, while Carol wore a black veil over her face, she also wore black sunglasses. She was silent and seemed to be stuck in a trance and Abby was concerned.

'Are you ready?' she whispered ever so slightly. At first she didn't respond as she was so lost in her world of grief, but after a few seconds she answered. 'Yes darling i'm ready are you?' Her concern for Abby was more now than it ever had been. The previous night had been lovely but they knew then and knew now that they weren't going to become a couple again. It was a way of renewing their friendship and cementing it more than anything else. To Carol, it was her way of apologizing to Abby for the cruelty she had caused her. She then leaned in to Abby and kissed her, with Abby returning the favor. It was now or never and they both exited the car and made their way to the church door. Since Therese had no known family, Carol was going to be the mourner who would be seen as a family member. She had come so close to being her family anyway. She hugged Abby when they got to the door before Abby went inside to join Harge and Rindy.

Carol studied the people coming towards her and didn't know many of them. But gradually she started to recognize some faces, one of them was Jack Taft. She knew him from the Ritz Hotel Lounge the night she and Therese had got back together. Carol felt he wouldn't remember her, but when he stopped her he came right up to her and shook her hand. He looked distraught.

'Hello Carol. 'I'm not sure you remember me, I'm Jack and we met in the Ritz Hotel once.' Jack had a good memory. Of course i remember you Jack, i'm just so sorry we had to meet under these circumstances.' Jack wasn't holding it together well.

'I still can't believe it. 'She was gorgeous and such a lovely person. Too young and her whole life ahead of her.' This made it difficult for Carol to keep her emotions in check, but she just managed it. After a few more minutes of talking, Jack made his way into the church and Carol started looking at those coming towards her again. More friends and colleagues of Therese's from The New York Times, including Phil and Dannie McElroy, along with others who she didn't know but they seemed to know who she was and they acknowledged her. Therese had clearly spoken good things of her to other people. Eventually it was time to go in and Carol gathered her breath, preparing to face the impossible. Just then she noticed someone standing by the church gate. It was a man and he was wearing glasses. As she looked closer, she discovered it was Therese's ex boyfriend Richard Semco. She'd met him once too and was aware that things had ended badly between them and Therese. He looked traumatized and unsure of himself. Like he was trying to find the courage to go inside. Carol kept starring at him for a few more seconds before turning around and going into the church to do her duty.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................  
The Reverend addressed everyone from the podium next to the alter. 'And now i would like to call upon Therese's partner Carol to say a few words.' Carol made her way up to the podium and adjusted the microphone. She closed her eyes for a second, took a deep breath and began.

'It was last Christmas. I went to Frankenburg's Department Store to buy a Bride Betsy Doll for my daughter. That was where i first met Therese Belivet. She told me they were out of the dolls but instead suggested a train set. She seemed shy but knew what she was talking about. She said she read a lot and i found that very impressive. Then by chance i left my gloves behind and she mailed them back to me, even though i had no idea where i had actually left them. I asked her out to lunch as a thank you and we clicked really well. I then invited her to my house the following Sunday and eventually we decided to take a road trip together. It was lovely and on New Year's Eve we gave in to our feelings for each other. We become estranged for a while afterwards but we eventually reunited and got back together. We knew then that we were going to be a couple and take on the word together. The times couldn't have been better for us, and we were about to move into a new apartment. Unfortunately and tragically our attempt to go on vacation ended in the most devastating way and I've been living in grief ever since. It's been terrible knowing that she had her whole life in front of her. She had never known her parents because they left her at an orphanage when she was a baby and it angers me that her parents never tried to find her, and if they are still alive that they don't know or care that their daughter is dead. Therese went through so much tragedy and misfortune, yet you wouldn't here a word of complain from her. She was a very positive person and one of the kindest people you could ever meet. We can't continue to do this to our children, they need their parents and Therese sadly never got to experience that. I will miss her in ways i will never imagine and i want to thank you all for coming today and for being her friends. But to me she will be...she will be..my angel....flung out of space.

Carol returned to her seat as everyone in the church applauded and she sat down next to Abby who kissed her on the cheek. The tears were coming from Carol's eyes now uncontrollably. But she knew she had done her angel proud.


	7. Before the Earth Covers...After the Earth Covers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope ye haven't cried too much. Please keep those reactions coming.

The rain had subsided but the damp and sadness it produced still remained as the graveyard site was surrounded by sad faces in black clothing. The umbrellas had come down since the rain stopped, and the prayers had then replaced the sound of the rain. When it was over and what a lovely service it had been, the crowd started to disperse and within a few more minutes, all who remained were Carol, Abby, Dannie, Phil and Jack. Harge had taken Rindy away from there once the service had concluded since she was still too young to fully grasp the situation. One by one the remaining mourners paid their last respects, Jack, Dannie and Phil were in pieces now and threw the dirt on the coffin. Abby offered to give Carol her moment, after she too had thrown dirt on the coffin. Then as Dannie walked past Carol, she spoke to him.

'Could you stay a moment please Dannie?' her voice was like a whisper. He was a little surprised by that, because he wasn't certain of what to say to her. 'Ah, oh yes of course,' he sheepishly responded and motioned for Phil and Jack to walk on back to the church. Dannie then calmly stood beside Carol who was still staring down at the coffin that held her beloved. Dannie thought about putting his hand on her shoulder as a sort of good gesture, but then decided against it as he didn't know her all that well. Carol finally dragged her eyes away from the grave and looked at Dannie, removing her sunglasses in the process. 'We didn't get a chance to talk before, I know you were instrumental in getting Therese her job at The Times.' 'I wanted to thank you especially for that.' Dannie felt a bit embarrassed, even though he didn't want to be. 'Oh ya,' Dannie replied. 'Well she always spoke about her passion for photography and after i saw her pictures, i made sure she at least got a tour of the place, just to give her a flavor of what to expect if she ever got in there.' Dannie then stopped as he had to dry his eyes and went for his handkerchief, but then discovered he didn't have one. He had been using the disposal ones after all and had meant to get himself a washable one. Carol noticed and gave him one of hers from a packet she had. 'Thanks.' He took it and rubbed his eyes with it. Then he spoke again. 'I'm sorry for you personally, Therese mentioned she had met someone but didn't say who and...well...I... eh.' Carol took more notice. 'Go on.' Dannie continued, 'Well i didn't know she was with a woman.' I didn't know until recently.

Carol took a slight breath, as she feared this was going to become uncomfortable, she still responded. 'Right then, well I'm sorry you didn't know that.' Dannie seemed surprised and quickly responded. 'I'm thrilled it was a woman, because i noticed she didn't seem interested in men.' Carol widened her eyes. 'Did you notice that?' she was happy to hear this. 'Oh ya, i noticed.' he began again. 'You see i fancied her myself and one night i kissed her when i showed her my photo lab.' She got uncomfortable and i didn't expect that.' 'Thankfully she was OK about it,' very understanding and whether i deserved it or not she was kind to me about it.' 'You had the most perfect woman ever and I can't imagine how you will cope without her in your life.' By the time Dannie had finished talking, he wasn't really able to talk anymore because he was choking back tears and didn't know where to look. Carol was starting to cry again but hugged Dannie anyway. 'I really appreciate what you said, 'I've experienced prejudice about my sexuality before and not many have come up to me to express their Ok with it.' 'And never a stranger,' so thank you for that.' For the first time in what seemed like forever, Carol felt like smiling. 'Your welcome.' said Dannie.

When he left the graveside, it was just Carol left. She knelt down and the soggy mud stained the knees of her dress. 'Hey slowpoke, you'll be safe here and there will never be a moment I'm not thinking of you.' 'I love you,' and with that final touching remark she dropped a rose on the coffin, stood up and walked away.

As she arrived back at the church doors, she noticed Rindy running in her direction and Carol broke into a run too as she went to great her daughter. 'Mommy.' Rindy looked so excited. Carol was so happy to see her and wanted to say sorry for yelling at her the night before. 'Oh my special girl, i'm so happy to see you and Mommy is sorry for yelling at you last night.' 'You can have whatever you want and we're going to have some mommy/daughter time soon i promise.' Rindy smiled and seemed to understand that her mommy had been sad and mightn't be alright for a while, but she knew that they would still have their happy times together. Harge approached them and suggested to Carol that she take Rindy for the next week and Carol accepted without even thinking. He went one way and promised to see them soon and Carol immediately asked Abby to join them back at her house after the wake. As for the wake, it was a teary but nice gathering of those who had all known and loved Therese Belivet. Carol played the albums One Mint Julep by The Clovers and Easy Living by Bille Holiday, the latter being a gift from Therese to Carol at Christmas. Carol did look for Richard, who she hadn't seen since she spotted him at the gate earlier on but there was no sign of him. Eventually everyone left and then it was just Carol, Rindy and Abby. Rindy was tired and asked for a story before bed. So both Carol and Abby decided to tell the story to her. It was a lovely moment and the three of them laughed for the first time in ages. Afterwards Carol and Abby stayed up chatting and drinking, doing their best to stay as happy as they could, despite the sense of sadness that was still in the air and would be for some time to come.

When they finally decided to turn in, they hugged each other and then went to sleep in separate rooms. The night before had certainly been a once off. The clouds were starting to clear.


	8. Lost Time and an Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do something cute and warm for this chapter. Enjoy.

Rindy had been promised more time with her mommy and Carol knew how to keep promises. Especially for her nearest and dearest. So when it felt like everyone was ready, Carol took Rindy to New York for a mommy/daughter day. It had felt like an eternity since the last one and it made Carol feel a little guilty that Rindy hadn't had much of a life recently. But then again no one in their family or those close to them hadn't had much of a life anyway recently. But what she knew more than anything was that she was good at caring for Rindy and spoiling her when she felt she'd been having a lousy time of it recently. Today it was Central Park which her beautiful girl just adored. Rindy would run and jump and role and hop up on her mommy's back for a piggy back and play with her mommy's hat and literally just wear herself out that by the time they would be leaving Rindy would be fast asleep and it made it so much easier for Carol to take her home then. 

Today Rindy wanted to play Hide and Seek with her mommy and while Carol still a rush of darkness inside her, she threw it all aside for her little girl so she could give her the best time. Making up for lost time and all that was so important to Carol now that she would feel sick if she didn't make it up. 'Ok snowflake you better go hide because when mommy finds you she is going to tickle you forever. 'You can never find me mommy,' was Rindy's excited reaction before she ran off to hide and Carol turned around to count, while making sure that Rindy could see and hear that she was fully immersed in the game. No half attempts or only giving a certain amount of attention, Carol made sure this was all that currently mattered. She would even imagine herself as a little girl, same age as Rindy so it was like Rindy was playing with someone her age as well as her mommy. In addition to all that it reminded her of when she was a little girl and would play with her friends in that very park. Lovely times then and lovely times now. '3,2,1, ready or not here i come,' yelled Carol at the top of her lungs so Rindy would hear every word. She kicked off her shoes and tore onto the field towards the bushes and tree area. Carol dived into the bushes like a hunter and yelled out 'I'm going to find you, i hope you like tickles,' accompanied by a fake evil laugh and the fake sound of thundering footsteps acting like the giant in Jack and the Beanstalk. Keeping her head low, she navigated her way through the overgrown branches and leafs with the smell of the nature around her filling her nostrils. A pleasant scent and a fresh one too.

'Oh im getting closer, one big tickle coming up for Rindy Aird mwahaahahah,' and that's when she heard the rustling from behind her and she just caught Rindy running back out to the clearing again. Carol took off after her. 'Oh no you don't, here comes mommy.' Rindy laughed while she ran and of course Carol deliberately ran slowly to let Rindy think she was winning and would get away. A few seconds for Rindy to enjoy that feeling of winning, then Carol picked up speed, easily catching up to her, scooping her up and pulling her back onto the grass where she tickled her daughter for several seconds and Rindy's laughs filled the fine air around them. When the tickling stopped, they rolled around on the grass over and over again, both laughing as hard as they could. It was great fun and when the madness of their playing slowed down, Carol took the moment to embrace her wonderful child and thank god for her. Warm tears fell from her eyes and she then closed them to feel the warmth of her special girl. 

For the next hour they continued playing and then Rindy got tired so Carol picked her up and carried her towards where they had left their coats and picnic basket. Along the way Carol promised Rindy Ice Cream. Because what kind of mommy/daughter day would be complete without Ice Cream. Carol put Rindy down beside her so she could put her coat on her, gather up the basket and her own coat. Ready to go they walked to the exit of the park and out onto the busy evening street. As promised Ice Cream followed at a nearby Parlour. Rindy had Chocolate and Carol went for a Raspberry flavor. After half an hour they finished and headed for the 110th Street Station Central Park North. On the train journey back Rindy fell asleep and Carol held her in her arms. During the journey home, Carol did some thinking and by the time they disembarked from the train she had an idea. One she was so sure about, something she could do, for Therese. 'That's beautiful,' she thought to herself as they met Abby who drove to meet them at the station 

After they got home and had dinner and Rindy went to bed, Carol told Abby about her wonderful idea. Overall they both couldn't have been happier about it. Abby smiled at Carol. 'Therese would love you for this and she already does.' It was sad to hear that but Carol still found it to be a beautiful compliment.


	9. Broadcast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nearing the end game now and as always I welcome your thoughts and reviews.

For the next two months it was planning like never before. The busy attitude of Carol as she put everything into making this idea become a reality was quite something to witness. She'd always been a hard worker, long days in the furniture store, or tending to Rindy's every need at home. Yet all that was normal compared to the restless tasking she was now engaged in. Making calls, sending letters and calling anyone that she could think of that could help her. But she brought everyone into the occasion with her. Even Rindy would help but mainly just bounced around on the couch while everyone else worked. Phil and Dannie used their positions at the New York Times to get Carol an opportunity to appear on the radio to present her idea, because this would only work if people offered their services to them. Carol hadn't done radio before so she felt nervous about it but Abby came with her and even offered to sit in with her while she was doing it but Carol gently rebuffed her. She knew it was her duty to do it by herself but still appreciated her friend's support. 

Radio D.J Steve came back on air after the latest song had finished playing. 

'Now we are joined in studio this afternoon by a woman who for the past few months has been living through a nightmare, but is trying to turn all that into something positive for the love of her life. 'This is Carol Aird.' 

'Carol, good afternoon.'

'Good afternoon Steve and thank you for having me on today.' I'm glad to get this opportunity.'

'Of course, now you're here because you want the public's help with starting something, but i think for that to happen it's only right that you get to tell your story from the beginning.'

'Yes i think so too. 'And theres no better way to start this than by saying i'm a lesbian.' I know that will come as a surprise and even disgust to some of your listeners but that is what i am and i wouldn't have it any other way.'

'Well i do admire your non embarrassment by saying that and it's certainly a delicate situation.'

'I'm not sure i would agree with that, but that is what i am.'

'Ok fair enough. Please continue, the floor is yours.' 

'So just under a year ago i met this young woman named Therese Belivet. I met her while Christmas shopping at Frankenberg's Department Store. 'She worked as a clerk there. We got chatting and after she returned an item of mine that i had left behind, i asked her out to lunch.' We became very close and a love broke out between us. 'She was a lonely and shy person but had the voice of an angel, I call her my angel.' 'She mentioned how her parents had left her at an orphanage when she was a baby. 'Never seeing them again and growing up in hardship while i imagine trying to come to terms with her own sexuality was far more challenging than mine.' After taking a trip, we had a period of separation because others didn't want me being attracted to woman. 'I was forced to obey then for a while as i was fighting for custody of my daughter. 'It got ugly and i was forced to cut off all contact with Therese during that time.

'That sounds harsh, i will add.'

'Yes. But anyway we eventually got back together and things were arranged so that i could have both Therese and my daughter in my life and things couldn't have been happier for either of us.' 'That was just after Christmas and just weeks later Therese was gone.' 

'Do you need a minute Carol?'

(sniff) 'No i'm OK thank you.' We were at the Airport about to fly to Mexico for a vacation. Therese went to get coffee and...she tripped on the stairway, broke her neck and died instantly.' 'You know I've hardly been able to say it like that since it happened.'

'I'm so sorry to hear that Carol, it must of been the worst day of your life.'

'Can't imagine how it wouldn't of been.' In the weeks and months afterwards i hit rock bottom and pushed those i cared about away.' 'I did reconnect with them and we found a way to move on together.' 'I put so much work into the funeral and clearly worked too hard.' 'Still i didn't care and i just wanted to give my sweetheart the sendoff she needed but certainly didn't deserve.' She was too young.' 'Thankfully i had the support of my family and friends, including my ex husband who i had many classes with over the years since our separation.' 'But he was great too during those hard times.' 'But anyway i kept thinking after the funeral that i wanted to do something in Therese's memory and knowing that she didn't know her parents and also knowing that people who grow up without parents have much tougher lifes, i am setting up a charity in my love's name which will be dedicated to helping orphans or those looking for their family's to find what they are looking for. 'We will do all we can for them, plus we will offer them support in other areas too, even helping them achieve their careers in life.' 'We already have the support of many in our community and it will be amazing if we can get the people of New York and America to understand our commitment and help us accomplish this wonderful support.' 'All we ask is people come to see us in a small property we have rented and will be turning into our headquarters and share with us their stories.' 'We would also appreciate any donations you can spare.' 'If we can make this happen we can change the lives of so many who haven't been able to have families.'

'That sounds amazing Carol and at the same time heartbreaking but the important thing is that you came out on the right side of it.' 'You still have a long way to go or course but what you want to do for other people, strangers is extremely thoughtful' and i would be completely amazed if you didn't get the support you have asked for.' 

'All we ask is that people don't have to go through their entire life not knowing who they were.' 'If we can do that much then i think many of us could die happy.' I know i would.'  
'We can be found at 252nd Street and can be reached at (555)212-7600. 'Just a few minutes of your time can change lives.' 'Thank you.'

'Well there you have it folks.' Surely this is something worth investing in.' 'Please do what you can and Carol we all here wish you the best with everything.'

'Thank you for having me.'

......................................................................................................................................................................................................................

'You were amazing, absolutely amazing.' Abby kissed Carol on the cheek and Carol hugged Abby back. This had been the happiest they'd been in so long. They were so confident of making this all work out. Carol looked up to the sky and smiled. Therese was up there and she knew how proud she would be of her. 'Carol let me have the keys, ill get the car and you just stay here and rest for a minute. Carol agreed and reached into her handbag and threw the keys to Abby. Abby turned and started walking towards the parking area before she stopped. 'Oh i can't remember what section we parked in again.' Remind me would you,' as she looked around for the area she was looking for. Then she realized Carol hadn't answered her. 'Carol did you hear me?' Abby was still looking for the right area. 

Carol?' Abby spun around and there was Carol lying on her back on the ground and clearly unconscious. Abby screamed. 'CAROLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL' NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO'. CALL A FUCKING AMBULANCE PLEASE SOMEBODY.'


	10. The Pieces Come Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter in this passionate story of mine. I know this will of been a very difficult story for some who just adore Carol and Therese but i got an idea and wanted to write this, plus it just kept blossoming. I wanted to honor their relationship in a very special, yet bittersweet way. Your comments have been great and please enjoy the final chapter. I'm confidante that I've delivered the conclusion i wanted. Reviews are always welcome. I assure all Carol/Therese fans that my next story will be completely different and very funny.

'Please, please you have to save her, I can't lose her, we can't lose her.' Please you ha..', 'Miss please,' said the nurse cutting across Abby as Carol was rushed through the hospital corridor with an oxygen mask over her mouth and nose. It had been 20 minutes since Abby had noticed her collapse and she'd almost died of a heart attack on the spot. She tried to stay as calm as possible but she was panicking and her heart was banging through her chest completely out of control. The packing attendant at the radio station had called for an ambulance and Abby kept squeezing her hand and begging her to open her eyes. She had worked herself to death practically and Abby had been proved right when they had that terrible argument months earlier. But it wasn't like Abby cared about being right, in fact she had prayed she would be wrong. All she cared about was having her friend back alive and well. 

The ambulance came in a fast response and she was rushed to the hospital with Abby right by her side. Now that they were there, Abby had had to call Carol's family and break this to them. This was a new nightmare starting to unfold for everyone involved, just as the dust was starting to settle on the last one. But first she went to the nurse again and asked for her honest opinion on whether she would be OK and would pull through. 'We'll do everything we possible can for her Ms Gerhard, just please stay calm.' The nurse went through the doors to join her fellow paramedics and Abby was left standing in the now quite corridor, wondering how things like this could ever be allowed happen to them. 

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Carol Ross was a ten year old girl who loved what the life of a 10 year old brought to her. She seemed to embrace all things around her and had no reason to be unhappy, sad, cranky or selfish. Her mother was loving but often impatient towards her and while it wasn't needed, it would never drag Carol down. She was probably the only kid in the neighborhood that just took life the way it was thrown at her. She had many friends in the area she lived in but would also go to Central Park with her mother on the odd occasion. Shortly before one trip to the park, Carol had gotten to know her new neighbor, a ten year old (same age as her) girl named Abby Gerhard, who lived with her mother too. Both were kids raised by single parents. Both didn't have father figures but like Carol it didn't seem to bother Abby.

'Hi I'm Carol. I live over there.' Carol politely said as she introduced herself.

'I'm Abby and we just moved in. Me and my Mom. Abby replied, glad to be talking to someone in the area. She could settle in a bit now.

Carol continued. 'I live with my mom too and...well i haven't seen my Dad in a long time.' 'But i do have one, he just doesn't live with us.' 

Abby was surprised that Carol was just like her. She often hated having just the one parent around but liked that maybe she could say things to Carol. Things she couldn't say to anyone else.

From that day on Carol and Abby became friends and spent all their time with each other. They went to the same school and were even in the same class. Of course they got into mischief and would often be reprimanded by the teacher. But the girls were too close to each other to really care about making teachers angry. 'That's it Abby, stand and face the wall now,' came Ms. Morris's demand. Abby was still laughing as was Carol and she took her time walking over to the wall and laughed the whole time that she stood there. Carol laughed in her seat and Ms Morris spoke again. 'Carol one sound from you and you go and face the other wall. So Carol tried her best to stay quite but both friends still took sneaky glances at each other for the rest of the class, before Abby was allowed to sit down again at lunch time. Their mothers got to know each other and it meant that Carol and Abby only grew closer by the day. Often one or both of the mothers would take the girls to Central Park for days out and they would play all the usual games, Tag, Hide and Seek and would often just want to roll around on the ground with each other and hug. They would often disappear for ages and their moms would have to go looking for them. 

One evening while they were playing on the street near their homes, both became a little bored and ended up climbing a nearby wall. When they got to the top they simply sat there and wrapped one of their arms around each other, enjoying the sunset. It was lovely and in that brief time a feeling came over them both. Something that felt right to them both. They looked at each other, into each others eyes and...kissed. A small peck is all it was but it felt fine and they both enjoyed it. But as they were about to do it again, they heard the sound of Carol's mother. 'What are you two doing?' Carol it's time to come in now.' Carol felt troubled and didn't like how this moment had been interrupted. 'Mom i'm playing with Abby.' But her mom wasn't taking no for an answer. 'You are coming in right now and Abby i want you to stay here, i'll have your mom come and get you. 'Now get down from that wall. Both girls went to climb down but Carol's mom interrupted yet again. 'Abby i said stay were you are, Carol you come down.' 'Hurry up.' As she climbed down, Carol shot a look at her best friend and continued to climb. Her mother then grabbed her wrist and unfairly and rudely dragged her home. When they got there her mother gave her a lecture. 'What were you doing? 'That isn't allowed, it's wrong and it's illegal. 'Two girls can't kiss, just like two boys can't kiss.' 'If anyone ever found out about that, you would be taken away from me and Abby from her mom.' We 'd be seen as bad parents and we could end up in jail.' Is that what you want?'

'Mom please..' but she was cut off.

'Enough. 'Go to bed now and you are not to see Abby again.' Do you understand me?'

'But mom she's my friend. Please.'

'Now' her mother finished before storming off and leaving Carol terribly upset. For the first time in her life Carol was upset, angry and very confused.

At that exact moment across the city, an orphanage had been left to care for a young girl by her parents. The would be back soon they said as they had an important business trip to take and couldn't bring her with them. It was strange for a child to be dropped off this late but of course the orphanage allowed it. As soon as the parents left, the staff there tended to the young girl's needs and one of them noticed how frighted she looked. For some reason her parents hadn't told them her name.

'What's your name sweetheart?

'The young girl answered in a very quite and rather scared voice. 'Therese Belivet.

.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

She fluttered her eyes open and tried to understand her surroundings, not remembering a thing that had happened. At least not for a few minutes, then she remembered the radio interview, the one she had done for her beloved Therese. Then poof, blankness and darkness had been her aftermath..until now. There was a person beside her bed and she tried to make them out as her vision was blurry. She squinted at the person, it was a woman that was starting to take shape in front of her. It was Therese. Carol flinched in the bed and tried to speak as Therese started talking to her. 'I love you Carol, I love you.' Thank you for what you did.' Thank you.' Carol fought to move and yelled out 'Angel.' Therese spoke again. 'Wake up Carol, wake up. 'Angel no,no, don't go please. Carol begged. 'PLEASE.'

Carol jolted awake and found a doctor on one side of her bed and Abby on the other side. Abby was holding her hand and trying to comfort her. 'Its OK Carol, it's OK, Abby assured her and as Carol calmed herself she noticed Abby's face was all red and puffy from more crying. 'Abby it's you, Carol acknowledged her. I'm sorry sweetie, i thought you were...you were.' Therese? Abby asked. Carol felt tears rolling down her cheeks and Abby held her and promised her it was all going to be OK.

Later

Carol had simply collapsed from exhaustion and it didn't come as a surprise that it had been caused by that. It was time for her to take it easy and let someone fuss over her rather than her fussing over everything else. For Rindy's sake, Abby's Harge's and of course her own. Rindy had been terrified that she would lose her mommy and now she was so happy to see her awake again. 'Hey snowflake, how's my special girl?' Rindy still seemed scared 'You scared me mommy, you didn't hear me when i called you.' Carol picked up her daughter and placed her on her knee, which was covered by her duvet. 'Oh my darling i can't tell you how sorry i am.' 'Mommy feels really bad about it but she's hear now and will always answer you from now on.' That cheered Rindy up a lot, before the nurse offered to get Carol and Rindy something to eat so they could have sometime by themselves. Harge came in and kissed Carol on the cheek. 'Jesus Christ Carol, you scared the hell out of us all.' Promise me you're going to take better care of yourself.' He was pleading and Carol knew he was right too. She looked at him and then back at Rindy. 'I promise.' That came as a relief to everyone. 'Good now we have some good news for you about that charity.' 

9 months later.

The charity organisation was running and not just running, but thriving. The radio broadcast had touched the hearts of so many and donations started coming in. All kinds of clothes, toys, books and other accessories were being brought to their rented store. Plus the volunteers were coming in their droves and had turned the charity into a flourishing business. The money that Carol, Harge, Abby and other friends had put into this was overwhelming and after the work being done was seen by those other people, they too did their part to keep it going. The name was the easiest part of the charity.

THE BELIVET FOUNDATION.

Tasked with offering those who were orphans or were searching for their parents, support, jobs at the premises, help with their searches and support with their chosen careers. Classes were offered to those looking for work or housing accommodation, so they could be taught how to make it happen and everyone who worked there was not being paid. Something special had been started here and only time would tell how it would expand in the future But it was a brilliant start and Carol couldn't have been happier and her friends and family had helped her honor her angel. 

....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

EPILOGUE . 

'Want me to carry Rindy for you Carol?' 

'Oh yes, thanks Abbs.'

They had arrived at their destination after having breakfast in a lovely cafe downtown. A lot of planning had gone into this day and now it was here. 'Come here Rindy darling.' Abby offered as Rindy ran to her auntie who hoisted her up into her arms. Carol removed what she wanted from the car and the three began walking. They remained quiet along the way but the minds were definitely clear. Abby kept her eye on Carol, while also making sure Rindy wasn't getting upset at where they were. This had been coming for them all but it was something that had to be faced. It had been 12 months. They arrived at the grave and Carol froze at the sight of it. 'Hey Slowpoke, i hope you don't mind me bringing Rindy and Abby along too. 'Of course you wouldn't, i know how much you loved them too.' 'I miss you like crazy, but as you have no doubt been watching, we have done so much for you since then and because of you, so many people will have a chance of a proper future now.' 'You lived an amazing life, despite it being so tragically short, and you made mine even better and helped me accept my sexuality and now i couldn't be prouder to be lesbian.' 'I love you Therese Belivet.' She put down the flowers she had and kissed the gravestone. She wiped away a tear and turned around.

'Wanna give auntie Therese a kiss Rindy? 'Ya.' Rindy ran and kissed the stone, then hugged it. 'Miss you Auntie Therese, but thanks for making my mommy so happy.' 'I hope your happy.' She moved away and Abby stepped up. 'You are so terribly missed Therese, but you were a wonderful person and we will never forget you.' Then Carol set down a picture of her and Therese on the gravel and then the three of them turned and walked away. As they walked, Carol told Rindy to run on ahead and when she was out of hearing range, she told Abby about the dream she'd had about when they were ten. How Carol's mother hadn't approved of what they did. Abby replied. 'I'm sorry your mother couldn't approve of us then and i know her death hit you hard just a short while afterwards.' 'It was difficult keeping it a secret when you went to live with your grandmother, but at least we were able to stay friends.' But your mother loved you, and times have changed a lot.' A lot of people didn't know any better about gay/lesbian then but their starting to now and will continue to in the future.

Carol took Abby in her arms and hugged her. They still weren't a couple but dear friends and would always be. Carol's love would always be among the stars.

Because that was where Angels belonged.

'How about Ice Cream everyone?' Carol yelled out. 'YESSSS' said all three of them as they headed for the rest of their lives.

FIN.


End file.
